It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by CN Winters
Summary: A fluffy piece set on Christmas Eve 2009 at the FOL when Francesca was just a month old.


**Title**: It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year  
**Author**: CN Winters  
**Pairing**: Otalia  
**Summary**: A fluffy piece set on Christmas Eve 2009 at the FOL when Francesca was just a month old.  
**Standard Disclaimer Ahead**: Guiding Light is a product of Proctor & Gamble (like Mr. Clean, Duracell and Old Spice). The characters are the creative property of the show and its producers – I'm just borrowing them for my amusement, and hopefully for those few souls who read this.

**It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

All the lights in the house are off downstairs except for the Christmas tree, which is omitting a beautiful, multi-colored hue. On the sofa, Olivia is bathed in that sparkling light, with Emma asleep at her side and Francesca in her arms. For a moment I think my heart actually stopped; the beauty of the scene is so powerful it stole my breath.

This is everything I ever wanted…And not just since I learned about Francesca's existence. This goes all the way back to when I was a small girl, around Emma's age. I wanted a big, warm home with loving children and…okay, a handsome, attentive husband. Obviously, I didn't get exactly what I wanted. Instead, what I received was so much more. She's the love of my life and I know it's a wonderful life… because of her.

There're an assortment of colorfully wrapped presents below the tree now - the live tree, I might add, that she insisted on having. I told her I didn't know if I could manage a live tree again since Francesca was so small.

I offered an artificial one and perhaps some pine-scented candles. But she was adamant we have a live tree since Emma loved last year's tree and this is Chessie's first Christmas (although the baby can't see more than three feet in front of her).

I grin, thinking how ironic it was that Liv was the one lobbying for the tree. It's funny how things can turn around in just 12 months.

In the end, she won. She promised that she'd take care of it – sap, needles, watering; you name it – and true to her word, she has. But honestly, like we said last year – it's not about winning or losing. It's about doing what the kids would find special. So this year I stayed home with Francesca while Emma and Olivia brought the live tree home with Frank's help.

I smile knowing that watching Olivia and Frank argue about how to get the tree inside two weeks earlier is still not as funny as what happened a few moments ago.

I raced from our bedroom closet to the tree as quickly and quietly as possible juggling Emma and Francesca's gifts down the stairs. I placed them below the branches as fast as I could – and returned for more, taking some of those stairs two at a time in the hopes of completing the task before Emma woke up. Olivia took turns between smirking at my silent balancing act and looking over to make sure our girl was still sound asleep. Despite Emma's best attempts to catch Santa Claus, she failed to stay awake, and I jumped into action as soon as she was out.

But of all the gifts that await us tomorrow morning, I know that our family is the greatest gift of all. I thank the Lord every day for bringing Olivia to me and for giving me the perseverance to work my way back into her heart.

I realize her heart's not completely mended, but day-by-day; bit-by-bit, I'm doing all I can to win her trust.

It might mean making sure she has her coffee first thing in the morning or answering her phone calls before the third ring. It might mean grander symbols of devotion, like giving Francesca the last name of Spencer. The point is I do everything I can to show her that I'm here for her and our family… and I'll be here, no matter what.

The best part of all is she notices each gesture I make and each time she says 'thank you' I hear, piece by piece, I'm succeeding in rebuilding that trust.

For the moment though, I continue to watch the red, green, blue and yellow lights twinkle and reflect against the bottle that she's holding as she feeds our one-month-old – and while it's Francesca's first Christmas, it's really our first one too as a bona fide couple. Of course I could breastfeed little Chessie myself tonight, like I do when Emma's at school and Olivia's at the Beacon. But I know that Olivia loves bonding with her newest daughter, and the truth is I love to watch them together, like right now.

At Olivia's right side is Emma. She's curled up on the other end of the sofa fast asleep. I know that she belongs to Olivia and Phillip, but I also know that, just as Francesca belongs to Frank and I, these girls are OUR daughters.

I smile as I watch Emma snore lightly, wrapped up in a Hannah Montana fleece blanket – one of the gifts that Frank and Blake had brought her tonight.

On the arm of the sofa, sleeping near Emma's feet, is the four-month-old, short-haired tuxedo cat. Oreo follows her everywhere and tonight is no exception. I wasn't keen on the idea, but Doris insisted on getting her a cat as an early

Christmas present, saying, 'It gives Emma something to focus on while you tend to the newborn.' Olivia agreed, but it sounded far-fetched to me. Even after Doris and Emma came home from the shelter with small black and white kitten I had my doubts. Two months later though, I have to say… they were right. Emma is learning that sometimes when people, like Francesca, or animals, like Oreo, are small, they require extra attention.

So when Francesca needs fed, Emma checks to make sure Oreo's water and food dish are full. When Francesca needs changed, Emma cleans Oreo's litter box. When Francesca gets dressed for bed, Oreo gets her fur brushed. Emma seems happy with the new additions of both Oreo and Francesca. And yes, I'll admit it, Oreo is very cute with her pink nose. More than that though, she's proved to be a great companion for Emma, but also an illustration of why Francesca, being so small, requires more care sometimes.

Holding two cups of eggnog in my hand, I pause in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen and I just watch all four of them together…I have to smile.

My girls.

I'm happy… but even in my happiness, I don't feel entirely complete…I won't until Rafe's home. I take an unsteadied breath as I think about him being half a world away in a war zone. Olivia turns away from watching Francesca to see me standing there with a maudlin look on my face – one that's mixed with joy… and sorrow.

"He'll be okay," she says softly.

That makes me smile. It's not just the reassuring words. It's the fact she knew, at that very moment, what I was thinking without saying anything. Of course, she's not a mind reader – and there are times when we still get our 'wires crossed' and we end up having 'different' conversations. But there are moments, like right now, when we're completely in sync.

"I know. I have faith," I reply softly as I walk deeper into the room. I put the eggnogs down on the coffee table.

"Want me to get this one off to bed?" I ask as I point to Emma.

She shakes her head. "Not yet. I want to hang out with my girls awhile longer."

I smile and I move to the floor, since the entire sofa is filled with all creatures great and small.

"Sit in the chair," she tells me as I scoot closer to her.

"No." I shake my head as I wrap my arms around her leg. "I want to cuddle up here and look at the tree with you. Besides, it's easy to get up from the floor now," I add as I rub my baby-free belly. With her free hand, she reaches down and strokes my hair as my cheek affectionately rubs against her silk PJ'ed leg. I grin playfully as I whisper up to her, "Plus, I can see your head between your legs and you're right... It is a real turn on."

She strokes my face with the back of her fingers. "Better watch it. You might get me so excited that'll accidentally drop the baby."

I smile again. "This is a far cry from last Christmas, isn't it?"

She chuckles softly. "Battling over Christmas trees."

"And ornaments."

"And cookies."

"And Emma going AWOL…"

"But it wasn't all bad though," she says as she places her hand over mine. "You gave us the gift of a real home by convincing me to stay."

"How could I let you go? You moved heaven and earth to get me a piece of door molding," I say affectionately.

"I knew how much it would mean to you – that look on your face was worth it…"

She pulls the bottle from Francesca's sleeping mouth. It makes a 'pop' noise and it causes us both to grin.

I then take the bottle and sit it on the coffee table as she put our daughter on her shoulder and starts to rub her back. It only takes a few seconds before a small burp erupts. As she settles Francesca back into the crook of her arm, I hand her one of the eggnogs and we each take a drink.

I put my chin on her knee and look up at them both. "I knew then."

"Knew what?" she asks and then takes a drink.

"That you loved me," I tell her. "When I opened that door frame and realized what it was, I think I knew in that instant that the feelings you might be having were more than friendship, because... I felt it too… I knew that we'd be a family someday… Then a week later I was standing at Towers on New Year's Eve looking at all the people. They were having fun with loved ones, making memories together, and I just had to come home… I can always find ways to make money, but happy memories…those are things I rarely had the chances for… until you. So…I came home." Olivia grins guiltily and looks away. "What?" I ask.

"I got upset that you were leaving that night because I knew it'd disappoint Em'. But, really, I was disappointed too. I thought it might be my chance."

"Chance?"

"Chance to, I don't know, test the waters with a New Year's kiss."

I smile. "But you didn't kiss me that night."

"Nah, I chickened out." I snort in response as she goes on, saying, "But to my credit, and a few shots of liquid courage, I did kiss you less than a month later."

I chuckle softly. "Actually, I thought about kissing you too," I confess as I start to move to my feet.

"Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't YOU?" I counter. She didn't have to say anything. We know the answer. "But this year will be different though," I offer.

"So I'll get a New Year's kiss this time?" she asks coyly.

"You'll get more than that," I promise. Even I notice the longing is heavy in my voice. She instantly turns red and I feel momentarily proud. I usually can't make her blush, but when I do, I relish it. She's so alluring, and I can't help but leer at her. Subconsciously, I start to lick my lips. "In fact, why don't I show you what I have in mind for next week?"

"Now?" she asks hopefully.

I grin temptingly and lean down to her ear.

"Not all your presents are under the tree. In fact, some aren't meant for children's eyes." I watch her jaw drop, and I reach out, taking Francesca away. "Yeah, that got you thinking. I better get this little one to bed before she ends up on the floor." I take our daughter toward the stairs. "What about Bean?" I ask from over my shoulder.

"She'll be fine down here," she says as she turns off the Christmas lights and starts to follow me. "Besides, the further away from our bedroom tonight, the better."

Oh yes, this Christmas is going to be much different than the last one.

**The End**


End file.
